This invention relates generally to novelty items for adhering to and decorating garments and other commodities, and more particularly, to a decorative arrangement which utilizes a composite construction of heat-responsive (commonly called iron-ons) and contact-responsive (commonly called pressure sensitive stick-ons) decorative elements.
Highly stylized and decorated garments such as T-shirts, outer shirts, jackets, and pants have been and continue to be popular. Decorated T-shirts, for example, have enjoyed substantial commercial success in younger age groups. Similarly, young persons, who are typically of high school age, and younger children, exhibit a disproportionately high interest in decorating other possessions, such as books, briefcases, bicycles, and other similar items.
A considerable market has therefore developed for decorations of the so-called "iron-on" type which, as the designation indicates, adhere to the fabric of a "soft" garment upon being subjected to the heat produced by an ordinary household iron. By this technique, relatively permanent decorations or patches can be affixed to various items of wearing apparel in such a manner as to withstand repeated laundering. The market demand for easy-to-apply decorations which can be adhered to the second or "hard" group of possessions has, on the other hand, been addressed by an industry which produces stick-ons having a decorative surface and an opposite adhesive surface. These stick-ons achieve a more transient decorative effect which is virtually instantaneous and yet can be readily removed at the whim of the user.
Interestingly, both of these "hard" and "soft" industries have grown rather independently and it is unusual to find identical decorations which match for both groups or which are in any way coordinated. Moreover, each type of decoration requires separate types of protection to the point of sale, e.g., envelopes for the "iron-ons" and wax type "release" paper for "stick-ons". The generally disposable nature of the protective release material for pressure sensitive stick-ons offers a design opportunity to combine two different but related items into one. But heretofore, the two types of decorations have acquired separate markets, technologies and sales approaches. Certainly, little or no attention has been paid to the characteristics which these items have in common, and how these mutual features might be used to good advantage in developing a dual purpose and function composite decorative element.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide iron-ons and stick-on decorative elements for applying designs conveniently and inexpensively in a composite structure.
It is a further object of this invention to provide iron-ons and stick-ons as a single unit to thereby furnish a usuable protective liner for the stick-ons which reduces the waste element, and delivers to a recipient a dual end product.
It is another object of this invention to furnish a combined iron-on/stick-on which simplifies and reduces the cost of manufacturing and packaging iron-on and stick-on decorative elements for applying designs by eliminating the need to manufacture each item separately.